criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Smart City
Smart City is a major city appearing as the main setting for the second season of Criminal Case. Located in the United States, Smart is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beaches with warm weather to mountains with harsh terrains. A total of fifty-five cases are situated across the city, which is composed of eight districts. The Smart Police Department is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Smart City. Districts Smart City features a total of fifty-nine cases, which are located across ten different districts: North City North City is the first district investigated in Smart City. It features a beach-themed urban setting, and mainly deals with raving and lawbreaking individuals who have a tendency to participate Paradise. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. Bayou City Bayou City is the second district of Smart City. It features swamps, grasslands, and country-themed sceneries. The district deals with voodoo and magic, centering around a new year fireworks throughout the district's storyline. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Chinese City Chinese City is the third district of Smart City. It is a colorful and a lively place, always with a festival or a celebration going on. The district deals with a violent while also focusing on Seamus which tries to intensify said feud. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Jazz Town Based on New Orleans, Jazz Town is the fourth district of Smart City. It deals with residents recovering from the destruction brought by Hurricane Yves and preparing for the more destructive. As the investigation goes on, theories about both the hurricanes being man-mad" surface. The district also focuses on the's tragic past. Cases #18-#24 are situated in this district. Snow City Based on Aspen, Colorado, Snow City is the fifth district of Smart City. It features snowy mountains as well as landmarks like ski ramps and ice rinks. The district primarily focuses on", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest and snatches people away. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Ivywood Hills Based on the Hollywood Hills, Ivywood Hills is the sixth district of Smart City. It is a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. The district deals with an infamous cult that promises eternal life and endless fame for a fee, and centers around the imminent Ivywood Film Awards. Cases #31-#38 are situated in this district. Wild East Based on the Grand Canyon, Wild East is the seventh district of Smart City. It is a small desert town in the western part of Smart City, commonly referred to as the "Wild Wild West". The district focuses on UFO sightings and how the government manipulates information about alien life on earth. It also focuses on , whose life was ruined when it was manipulated by government and military officials. Cases #39-#45 are situated in this district. Robot City Based on the Silicon Valley, Robot City is the eighth district of Pacific Bay. It is recognized as the technological epicenter of Pacific Bay. The district focuses on the dangers of fast-progressing technology spurred and the relationship between robots and humans. Cases #46-#50 are situated in this district. Paradise City Based on Las Vegas, Paradise City is the ninth district of Smart City. It is Pacific Bay's largest entertainment center, famous for its casinos, brothels, and expensive hotels. The district deals with organized thieves planning on a It also focuses on identifying the. Cases #51-#56 are situated in this district. The Wastes The Wastes is the tenth and final district of Pacific Bay. It is a barren enclosed area known for its dangerous sandstorms and high levels of radiation due to nuclear experiments carried out there for years. The district starts out focusing on Amy and the player pursuing the fugitives from the final case of Paradise City. Later on, however, it becomes a race to stop a Scarlet Slayer obsessed with digitizing life from achieving an unholy goal. Cases #57-#59 are situated in this district.